heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Jeanne Foucault
|history= Jeanne Foucault was born to parents of ill repute, both having been stark criminals of the ordinary variety in their past, without a trace of super powers. But Jeanne was no ordinary child; she was a polymath with eidetic memory and photographic reflexes, meaning not only could she recall in perfect detail anything she saw and heard, but she also gained and retained skills and knowledge at a glance and a single read through educational material. Showing such a great advancement compared to her peers, partaking math while they were learning to count, she was taken to be tested for the mutant gene, and subsequently to other indicator tests for paranormal powers, all came out negative. Jeanne's parents were delighted with the great fortune that befell them, and immediately used their gifted daughter for their own means. Jeanne was taken to classes and given access to information on a myriad of competition forms, and was given rewards for accomplishments in any activity that brought her parents money and acclaim. Before her age reached double digits, she was already winning equestrian tournaments, followed by more winnings in competitions in varied sports, ranging from chess, to billiards, to gymnastics, to fencing and a wide range of martial arts. While her room was full of trophies and medals, her parents' bank account was full of money from her winnings. Jeanne wasn't oblivious to the fact her parents were using her, but at her age had no choice but to do as they say. With an insatiable appetite for knowledge and skills, Jeanne kept learning whenever she could, that is when she wasn't entered into competition in various sports to win more money for her parents. Eventually she got scholarships and people from Academia intervened and Jeanne was allowed to go study at MIT, from which she graduated at age 14 with multiple degrees. Following her graduation, Jeanne developed a theory; she believed that her real father is the Taskmaster who must have met her mother while her parents attended one of his criminal schools. She is determined to find him and verify it. But she holds the scientific position that the only way she could be so similar to him is because she has his genes, which means her hypothesis must be true. Having continued her training in martial arts, combat and weapon training, she has surpassed all of the teachers that were available to her. To better her skills and pick up on valuable experience, Jeanne has been taking occasional outing in a costume, under the codename Finesse. She mostly stopped criminals from picking on the helpless around her vicinity, not liking the fact thugs would pick on overmatched people just because it was easy. Jeanne has also persisted in her gymnastics training and was called to the Olympics gymnastics team, where she excelled and was very quick to become the best member of the team. However as Jeanne was projected to gold medal at every event based on her performance in Olympic training, there has been a rising suspicion she may be using meta powers to cheat. Having to undergo various tests for super powers and abilities, all of which came out negative, Jeanne eventually decided it's pointless to compete and win something she will be questioned for and decided to drop from the Olympic team. Instead, Jeanne set out to prove her theory about her father, and using her Finesse alterego, she set out on a quest to find Taskmaster and confront him with the fact she may well be his daughter. Jeanne isn't sure what to expect once she finds Taskmaster, will he accept her and be a father figure like her real father never was? Will he seek to eliminate her? Either way, she had to find out. }} Category:FC Category:Neutral Category:Unregistered Category:Character